A kiss sequel
by MayaKills
Summary: as requested this is the sequel to my story a kiss. After Shareing a kiss on the Foxy pirate ship Sanji and Zoro go for another round on the going merry. rated M for SanZo.


**As requested I decided to write the sequel to my story a kiss.**

* * *

Zoro sat in the galley after everyone went to bed. His mind kept wandering to what happened when he and Sanji kissed on Foxy's ship. Blushing he shook his head 'stop thinking of it' he thought.

Just then the door opened and Sanji walked in. Seeing Zoro at the table he smiled. "There you are." He said seductively.

"Were you looking for me?" Asked Zoro.

"Of course." Said Sanji.

"What for?"

"I came to get what you promised earlier." Smirked Sanji. "Another taste."

"Ah." Blushed Zoro. Sanji walked forward until he was standing right in front on Zoro. He lifted his hand up to Zoro's cheek where he caressed with his thumb just under Zoro's eye.

Leaning in he gave Zoro a slow kiss. It soon turned needy as Zoro leaned into it. Licking Zoro's bottom lip he silently asked for entrance which Zoro happily gave him.

Zoro moaned as he felt Sanji's tongue lick his bottom lip and moaned even louder when he felt his tongue enter his mouth.

Smirking into the French kiss Sanji started to caress Zoro's sides. Zoro raised his arms and wrapped them around Sanji's neck leaning into Sanji's touches. "Mnn Sanji." Moaned Zoro.

Sanji moved his hands over to pull Zoro's shirt out of his hamaki. Once it was out he lifted it over Zoro's head. Zoro shivered at the cold air. "Don't worry you won't be cold for long." Chuckled Sanji in his ear.

Sanji let his hands roam over Zoro's chest and abs before moving up and pinching one of Zoro's erect nipples. At this Zoro yelped. Smirking Sanji brought his other hand up so he could do the same to the other. After a while Sanji lowered his head so he could suck on one of them.

"Ah Sanji." Moaned Zoro. "More"

As Sanji continued his assault on Zoro's nipple as he unzipped Zoro's pants pulling them down. Thanks to the fact Zoro liked to go commando he now sat naked.

Stepping back Sanji admired Zoro's fully exposed body. Zoro was leaning against the table panting hard. His cock hard dripping pre-cum. "It's not fair." Mumbled Zoro.

"Oh what's not fair?" asked Sanji.

"I'm completely naked while you're fully dressed." Said Zoro.

"Oh well then why don't you change that." Said Sanji walking back over to Zoro. Nodding Zoro stood and started to undress Sanji starting with his tie.

Sanji watched as Zoro slowly undressed him. His hands slowly undoing each button on Sanji's jacket. Once the buttons were undone Sanji dropped his jacket to the ground and pulled his shirt off seeing Zoro was about to just rip his shirt open fed up with the buttons.

As the shirt fell to the ground Zoro dropped to his knees to unzip Sanji's pants. Looking up through his eyelashes he saw the lustful gaze Sanji was directing at him. Shuddering at the thought of what Sanji would be doing to him later he used his teeth to unzip Sanji's pants.

Once unzipped he hooked his finger into the waistband of both pants and underwear and pulled them down. Sanji hissed at the sudden coldness that enwrapped his cock once free from their confinements. "Ah happy now?"

"Yes." Zoro whispered so quietly Sanji had to strain his ears to hear.

"Good now lie on the ground." Said Sanji.

Zoro nodded and lowered himself so that he now lied on the ground in front of Sanji. Smileing Sanji crawled over on top of Zoro so that his cock was in Zoro's face. "Suck that way it won't hurt."

Blushing Zoro grabbed Sanji's hips and brought them to his mouth. Spreading his lips he lowered Sanji's cock into his mouth and slowly started to move his head up and down.

As Zoro did this Sanji wrapped his hand around Zoro cock and pumped him as he put his fingers in his mouth to get them wet. When he deemed them ready he moved them over to Zoro's entrance and slowly circled it with one finger. Zoro jumped at first but then slowly relaxed to allow Sanji to stretch him.

As Sanji felt Zoro relax he pushed one finger in and slowly thrust in and out of him in a slow motion. Twisting his finger he hit a bundle of nerves inside Zoro that caused him to moan and thrust back onto Sanji's fingers to get more of that feeling. Shuddering at the vibrations this caused to go over his cock Sanji added a second finger.

Soon Zoro was moaning as Sanji continued to thrust his finger in and out of Zoro hitting those nerves each time. Not before long Sanji pushed in a third finger.

Zoro not wanting to cum before the cook brought up his hand to fondle Sanji's balls as he licked a vein under Sanji's cock before deep throating him. At this Sanji moaned and thrust downward into Zoro's mouth. At this Zoro almost gagged so he put his hands on Sanji's hips to hold him still.

"Okay Zoro I can't hold out much longer." Moaned Sanji as he moved so that he now sat in between Zoro's legs. Lining himself up with Zoro's entrance he looked up to make sure Zoro was ready. When Zoro nodded his head Sanji thrust into him in one fluid motion.

Once Sanji was inside him Zoro tried to get a hold of his breathing. Sanji was much bigger then he thought he was. After a while he nodded. Seeing the nod Sanji slowly pulled out then thrust back inside hitting Zoro's prostate dead on.

Gasping, Zoro wrapped his arms around Sanji's neck as Sanji continued his assault on Zoro's Prostate. "Sanji." Moaned Zoro.

Licking a trail up to Zoro's ear he whispered. "What is it great swordsman."

"Close." Was all Zoro could say before he was moaning too much to speak.

"Then cum for me." Whispered Sanji. At the command Zoro came spurting his seed on both his and Sanji's stomachs. As Zoro tightened around him, Sanji thrust in a few more times before he too came inside Zoro. They lie there gasping for their breath wrapped in each others arms. Trying to get in a better position Sanji pulled out of Zoro before rolling to the side.

"Now that was fun." Sanji sighed pulling Zoro into his arms.

"Yeah." Blushed Zoro.

"We'll have to do it again sometime." Said Sanji in a lustful voice.

"Screw you I won't be able to sit for a week." Yelled Zoro.

"Then we'll just have to get you used to it." Said Sanji pulling Zoro into a deep kiss.

Pulling away Zoro stood up and shivered as he felt Sanji's cum drip down his thigh. "Calm down Romeo, I'm taking a shower." Said Zoro as he grabbed his clothes and ran from the room.

Smiling at Zoro as he ran from the room Sanji sat up. "Tastes even better then I ever imagined." Sanji laughed to himself as he cleaned up his and Zoro's mess. "I wonder how he'll react when he sees that hicky on him, there is no way he'll be able to hide that."

Just as he said this the entire ship shook from Zoro's yell. "DAMN YOU, YOU SHITTY COOK!

* * *

**Maya- I hope that you all enjoyed this story especially the one who requested it. if any readers have a request don't be affraid to ask i don't bite (much) and will be happy to try and make every reader happy. **


End file.
